


Difference between Wrong or Right

by Crab_Lad



Series: Ineffable Songbirds [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), For Professor Flowers's Reverse Au!, Hurt, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens), chapter two is fluffy, comfort in chapter two, haha - Freeform, im sorry, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Everything was against them. Heaven, Hell, even the earth itself. It seemed that they had everything pushing down on them from all side to make the Apocalypse happen. But it couldn’t, Zira couldn’t let it. The Earth was his home as Eden had once been and he didn’t want to lose another home. He would lose his music, a human invention that freed him, allowed him to express his feelings. He poured every once of emotion onto his viola. Zira would lose Crowley the one thing that he had grown to know as safety. Heaven and Hell would tear them apart, force them to go against each other in battle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> btw!! everytime Zira talks he's signing but i wasn't really sure how to write it so everything he signs is in single quotes. 
> 
> I wrote this because It NEEDED to be written
> 
> I'm sorry y'all. You know who you are.
> 
> Also!! title taken from That's the Story of My Life by the velvet underground

Everything was against them. Heaven, Hell, even the earth itself. It seemed that they had everything pushing down on them from all side to make the Apocalypse happen. But it couldn’t, Zira couldn’t let it. The Earth was his home as Eden had once been and he didn’t want to lose another home. He would lose his music, a human invention that freed him, allowed him to express his feelings. He poured every once of emotion onto his viola. Zira would lose Crowley the one thing that he had grown to know as safety. Heaven and Hell would tear them apart, force them to go against each other in battle.

The demon couldn’t think of a world in which he would ever harm Crowley.

He couldn’t imagine a world without him.

The solution seemed obvious. There was a way to stop the apocalypse, one that was simple. It would cause it all to grind to a halt.

“So? What’s the news?” Crowley asked when they had both arrived at the bandstand.

His anxiety was close to overpowering, and he couldn’t help the nervous flutter of his hands even as he signed. ‘I was thinking, my dear.’

The angel waited patiently for Zira to finish, quiet, watchful.

‘I think our best option is to kill him.’

Crowley froze up, his expression shutting down. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

Crossing his arms, Crowley looked away, letting out a low growl, “No.”

Then, with a furious look on his face and a scowl, Crowley looked back at the demon, reaching forward to grip his shoulders. “You’re not giving up that easily! We don’t have to resort to murder!”

‘What can we do?’ Zira signed, anger and anxiety rising up. ‘There’s nothing left to do! I’m going to- We’re going to lose everything we love!’

“But that doesn’t mean we need to kill a child!”

The shout rang out the courtyard. A flock of startled birds rose up from the tree behind them. Zira’s movements had become jerky, fast, furious. There was too much at stake and it was getting out of hand. He didn’t know what to do, how to fix what was happening. Everything was crumbling around him and the one person he thought would stand by him wasn’t.

‘Please! You’ve stuck by me before! Help me with this, please Crowley.’

“I can’t condone you murdering a child!”

‘Do you have any idea what it’s been like? Do you have any idea what’s at stake? Please! If we both are involved then everything will be fine!’

He was desperate now. Zira wanted the angel to understand, to accept, to agree but he knew deep down that wasn't going to happen. 

The angel reached up to run a hand through his hair before gripping it, messing up the part. He exhales forcefully, his jaw clenching. There’s silence between the two.

“It’s over.”

It’s almost too quiet for Zira to hear. Would have been if he wasn’t a supernatural entity.

But the quiet, inaudible emission froze him straight to his core, filling him with terror. Crowley looked up, but he realized it was only to see his response.

‘What do you mean?’

“Us. This. Whatever this is. It’s over. I’ve risked too much.”

‘Crowley you can’t-‘ 

“I can!” The angel shouted again, his honey colored eyes shining with anger. “You can’t control what I do! It’s over Zira. I can’t keep doing this.”

Tears began pooling in the corner of Zira’s eyes, threatening to spill over. That was the first time Crowley had stopped him in the middle of signing. He let out a distressed wheeze, knocked straight from his lungs. There had never been a moment where he had wanted to speak more than he had before. He wanted to reach out, beg Crowley to take it back. To have his world back.

But now the rug had been pulled out from under him and he was floundering, sinking. It felt like his Fall without the actual physical pain.

With a sharp jerk, the angel glanced away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. There was a refusal to look back there, and Zira's heart crushed when he realized it was intentional. 

“Bye, Zira.”

He turned and stalked off.

Now alone, the weight of everything sinking around him, Zira’s head wings popped out, ruffled in distress. He crumpled onto the ground, silent sobs wracking his chest. A small red bird, Eve, he recognized, landed in front of him. He held out a hand, letting her hop on and held her close. Zira sat there, shaking, sobbing, harsh breaths exiting quitely from his chest. 

He had truly run out of ideas. Ran out of ways to save everything he had. There didn’t seem to be a point now. His whole world had already left him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like leaving it sad so here's more ;)

The apocalypse came and went and somehow, _somehow_ they managed to stop it. With some help of course, but they survived. They lived and here he was, sitting in Crowley's home the night after they survived heaven and hell. Crowley had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time, even while busying himself with seemingly nothing in the flat. Eve had stuck by Zira's side, sitting on his shoulder as he petted her. 

Finally, the angel seemed to stop, and had settled on the couch next to Zira. There was a solemness to him as he took the bird into his own hands, pressing a light kiss to her head. 

After what felt like ages, Crowley whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Zira turned to get a good look at him, seeing the sorrow in those eyes. 

'For what?' he signed, keeping his movements clear so Crowley could respond. He didn't seem in the right mindset to fully focus on what Zira was saying if he signed at mnormal speed. 

Crowley swallowed, taking one of Zira's hands into his own and threading their fingers. 

"For what I said, at the bandstand I mean. And in the car when you gave me the Hellfire." 

Pulling Zira's hand up to his mouth, he pressed a few featherlight kisses to the back and palm. Then he placed one, adding pressure, to the inside of his wrist.

With a soft, gentle smile, Zira placed his other hand on Crowley's cheek. He turned his head to look at him. Then, he attempted to convey his forgiveness through his gaze. He leaned forward to kiss Crowley's other cheek, letting his head rest in the crook of the angel's neck. Settled there, he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him closer. 

"I love you, swan. Thank you for giving me time." 

The demon kissed the edge of Crowley's jaw, his cheek, forehead, before finally, his lips. It wasn't anything more than a soft press of lips on lips, but it was enough for now. 

'I love you.' It said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lit

**Author's Note:**

> :') please go check out their au on their tumblr Professorflowers


End file.
